Although mobile device users can easily obtain vast content, a very significant gap still exists between the data that can be conveniently entered into a stationary computing device by one using a full function keyboard that is positioned on a horizontal surface, and the data that can be conveniently entered into a mobile computing device by one who must use thumbs on a miniature keyboard or a touch-screen. The physical abilities and limitations of the human body must be integrated into any useful system of content creation in mobile devices. A practical, wearable computer should facilitate frequent deployment and considerable use for the creation and manipulation of significant content in a manner that is either familiar or easy to learn, so as to approximate the speed at which the user could accomplish the task if seated at a desktop computer. Furthermore, it should allow for the free use of the user's hands for intermittent related activities without looking ridiculous, intimidating or offensive to others.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention, to provide a portable and practical method and apparatus for entering data into a mobile computing device, that has a wearable, programmable, full function keyboard, capable of supporting any touch typing technique with which a user may already be familiar, or any alternate pattern the user chooses or invents, without necessarily requiring the user to place the device on a lap or other horizontal surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for mobile computing that is ergonomically comfortable and safe for continuous use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for mobile computing that allows the user to have hands free for other tasks when necessary.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the option of at least one micro-display on or within the central unit, to be used momentarily if the central unit is not at a particular moment connected to hardware such as a smartphone or the system's head mounted display.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that allows the user to modify the assignment of the keys to match any preferred layout, language, set of characters, colors, actions, macros or musical notes that the user's task may require, and to allow for the physical modification and interchangeability of the keys and controls on the posterior side of the central unit in order to accommodate the user's preferences and the requirements of specific tasks.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that allows the user to wear and use the assembly underneath outer garments so the device can be used while protected from the elements or hidden from view.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that allows the user to view key assignment legends in auxiliary views of the head mounted display, thereby facilitating the use of a keyboard that cannot be directly viewed, and alphabets and alternate character sets that may require far more keys than can be made available on one keyboard. Some Asian languages will require several alternative graphical key menus to make available even their most commonly used characters.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that allows the user to opt for the desktop use of the keyboard when necessary, or more comfortable, by allowing the housing to open into a configuration similar to that of a conventional keyboard.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that allows the user to play the apparatus as a musical instrument by using the keys and other input sensors to control the pitch and tone of the audio output.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that allows the user to be graphically instructed in the use of the apparatus, sufficient to develop muscle memory specific to a given task, whether the use is as a word processor, musical instrument or graphics workstation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that allows the user to configure a wearable computing and communication device to any desired application through the reprogramming, replacement, modification or addition of system components.